Cortos Fury
by PaulitaHoney
Summary: bueno escribo esto solo por la autosatisfaccion, esta pareja es hermosa y perfecta!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, bueno, no se si alguien valla a leer esto, pero solo lo subire por pura satisfaccion ya que ellos son bastante lindos, si me da la gana subire mas cortos de Don y Norman.**_

_**Advertencia: seran historias Chico x Chico, asi que si no les gusta... ¡largo! en algun momento habra porno :D**_

_**Creditos: bueno, esta peli no me pertenece, le pertenese a su guionista, director, etc...**_

* * *

Corto No 1

Don y Norman estaban detrás del tanque, sus labios conectados de manera sensual y apasionada mientras se tocaban con ardor, sus lenguas húmedas danzaban dentro de sus bocas, compartiendo caricias y explorando la cavidad ajena, el mayor poso una mano sobre el muslo del menor, este por habito subió su pierna hasta la cadera del mayor, rápidamente este aprovecho la oportunidad y su cadera se pego mas a la del menor provocando un roce delicioso entre sus miembros, Norman dejo salir un sonoro jadeo, Don aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo la otra pierna del menor.

Norman por la excitación rodeo las caderas del mayor con sus piernas, el roce entre ambos miembros ahora era más intenso, pronto el menor gemía dentro de la boca de Don el cual se apego mas al Norman apretándolo contra el tanque.

-mmh D-Don…-gimió el menor separando un poco sus labios de los del mayor, este comenzó a besar el cuello del menor dejando marcas en la piel-s-sin marcas…-pidió Norman al sentir los chupetones que Don dejaba en su piel.

-eres mío…-dijo Don separando sus labios de la piel del menor-te estoy marcando para que nadie más te mire…-ahora miraba el rostro del menor, este estaba sonrojado por el beso, la excitación y las palabras del mayor.

-nadie más que tú me puede mirar…-declaro Norman pegando su frente a la del mayor.

-oooow ¿no son lindos?-miraron a un costado del tanque, allí estaban Boyd, Trini y Grady mirándolos mientras sonreían.

Norman se sonrojo a más no poder mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del mayor

-continúen, nosotros no molestaremos…-dijo Grady apoyado en el tanque, Don solo los quedo mirando a cada uno, estos tenían cara de que solo los querían joder un rato, Don bajo a Norman, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevó a otro lugar, no dejaría a su niño cerca de ese grupo de idiotas.

-¡que infantil eres Don!-le grito nuevamente Grady, Don se giro y con su mano les hiso un gesto obsceno para alejarse más con Norman.

-así es el amor compañero-declaro Trini alejándose del lugar.

-mejor no molestemos a los tortolitos, luego Don no nos perdonara…- dijo con una sonrisa Boyd caminando tras Trini, Grady solo sonrió y se alejo también, siguiendo a sus compañeros

* * *

_**espero que si alguien me leyo, le gustara.**_

_**PD, si alguien me leyo...me disculpo por no actualizar Abandono, si es que conocen ese fic :P espero actualizarlo pronto.**_

_**by**_e


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba sentado sobre la cama, meditando, nervioso, estaba a un par de horas de unir su vida eternamente con alguien.  
Se puso de pie y camino hacia el tocador, allí había una cajita, la tomo en su mano y la abrió, adentro había una bala, era de Lugger , sonrio al recordar cuando su esposo pronto a ser le pidió matrimonio.  
Dejó salir una risita con sus mejillas sonrosadas , miro a un lado y allí estaba el traje que usaria en la ceremonia, era su traje militar, se hacerco y lo tocó, dejó salir un suspiro.  
Tocaron a la puerta y hablo.  
"adelante"  
Al abrirse la puerta vio a Margareth, ella era la ex-esposa de Don, ella entró luciendo un bello vestido verde y sus labios rojos cereza, usaba el cabello suelto. La mujer le sonrio desde el lugar.  
"¿aún no te vistes?"  
Pregunto recargado en la puerta, Norman negó y se quitó la bata, la mujer sonrio ampliamente.  
"eso es bueno, muchachos entren"  
La puerta se abrió y allí entraron dos hombres vestidos con uniformes, uno de ellos traía algo en sus manos.  
"ya saben que hacer"  
La mujer sonrio, los hombres dieron un pasó hacia adelante, Norman retrocedio.  
"¿que...van a hacer?"  
Se estaba poniendo nervioso, a decir verdad esos dos le daban mala espina en especial lo que Grady traía en las manos.  
"descuida niño, este día será especial"  
Luego de ello un grito resono por todo el lugar.  
"¿eso fue un grito?"  
Pregunto un hombre en otro lugar arreglando la corbata de su traje sin mucho éxito.  
"deja, yo te ayudó"  
Boyd se paro frente a su amigo y le ayudó a arreglar su corbata.  
"¿acaso el ejército no te enseñó a arreglar tú corbata?"  
Le dijo con una sonrisa, el mayor le ignoro y acomodó su cabello, el también estaba nervioso, se casaría, nuevamente, dentro de un par de horas, decir que no estaba feliz era mentir, de verdad era feliz, mas por que su esposa se divorcio de el sin molestar, y a ella le gusto mucho Norman cuando lo conoció, pudo jurar que Margareth quería acosar al muchacho.  
"¿eres feliz?"  
Pregunto el hombre, acariciando la mejilla de su amigo.  
"claro que lo soy"  
Respondió posando una mano sobre su hombro, se alejo y continuo arreglandose, sólo faltaba un poco y Norman llevaría su apellido, Norman Collier, no sonaba para nada mal.  
Llegada la hora, Don ansioso estaba de pie en el altar esperando a su amado, observaba ansioso el lugar, sólo quería ver a su hermoso amado entrar por esa puerta.  
La puerta se abrió y su estómago se rebolvio, pero quién entró por allí era Margareth, y extrañamente lucía demasiado feliz, ella le dio una gran sonrisa y se sentó en un puesto justo adelante donde deberían estar Boyd, Grady y Trini, ellos no estaban allí.  
Escucho un golpe tras la puerta y luego un sin fin de groserías y amenazas de muerte o cortar partes delicadas.  
Todos se giraron al ver la puerta abrirse, allí entró Trini con una sonrisa y se puso de pie a un lado de Don.  
"¿que era ese escándalo?"  
Pregunto, no obtuvo respuesta, la puerta se abrió de par en par y allí vio a Norman sujetando el brazo de Boyd, más bien parecía que Boyd sujetará su mano para que no saliera corriendo y Grady estaba tras él.  
Quedó pasmado en su lugar, Norman no usaba el uniforme, traía puesto un hermoso vestido de novia, completamente blanco, abultada, su rostro era cubierto por un velo hermoso y en su mano sujetaba un ramo de rosas rojas, tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y parecía que lloraria.  
Norman al ser obligado comenzó a caminar siendo sujetado fuertemente por Boyd y a ratos empujado por Grady.  
"los odio...arruinaron mi boda"  
Dijo en voz baja, trataba de no llorar de vergüenza, sentía que su boda se había arruinado, la gente estaba en silencio, no podía mirar a Don.  
"descuida, tú boda está a salvo"  
Dijo Grady desde atrás, Norman se detuvo un momento y fuertemente golpeó la pierna de Grady con el taco de su bota.  
"hijo de puta te arrancare la cabeza pequeña puta..."  
Siseo de dolor el hombre.  
"respeto estamos en la casa del señor"  
Dijo Boyd dándole una palmadita a la mano de Norman.  
"descuida, todo está bien"  
Llegaron al altar, porfin el joven miro a su amado, este le miraba sorprendido, estiro su mano para que Norman la tomara.  
"te ves hermoso"  
Hablo Don tomando cariñosamente la mano de Norman, este se sonrojo, curbo sus labios en una sonrisa con sus mejillas más rojas.  
Ambos estaban listo, la ceremonia comenzó, todos estaban felices por la unión de ambos, habían soldados y altos mando, los únicos que no asistieron fueron los padres de Norman ya que no estaban nada contentos por la unión de ambos.  
Con dolor Norman recordó el día que le dijo a sus padres que se casaría con otro soldado, su madre lloro y su padre le dio una fuerte bofetada diciéndole cosas hirientes, Norman dejó la casa llorando, no supo nada de ellos.  
Dejó salir un suspiro y sintió como su amado presionaba su mano, le sonrio, esa hermosa sonrisa que decía "todo está bien amor" le sonrio de regreso.  
La ceremonia continuo Grady entregó los anillos, ambos dijeron sus votos los cuales eran personales, al calzar los anillos en sus dedos, Norman dejó el apellido Ellison y tomo el de Don, ahora era Norman Collier y se sentía enormemente feliz, concretaron su unión con un dulce beso siendo vitoreados por todos los presentes.  
Don feliz tomo a Norman en sus brazos estilo nupcial y salieron de la capilla, afuera llovian pétalos de rosas blancas, ambos estaban felices, había sido un día muy especial, al ser bajado fue abrazando por su esposo y beso su frente.  
"tengo curiosidad"  
Hablo Don mirando fijamente a su ahora esposo.  
"¿que es?"  
Pregunto el joven tomando la mano de su amado, este se le acerco y le hablo al oído.  
"¿es sólo el vestido, o es el conjunto completo?"  
Norman se sonrrojo hasta las orejas, no quería responder eso, estaba avergonzado.  
"el conjunto completo...luchamos por una hora para ponérselo"  
Dijo Trini posando su mano sobre el hombro del de novia.  
"el niño es salvaje, me mordió la mano varias veces"  
Hablo ahora Grady mostrando su mano llena de marcas de mordidas.  
"la ropa la elegí yo...quién mejor que una ex-esposa para saber los gustos del hombre"  
Ahora hablo Margareth tomando a Don del brazo, este la miro con una ceja alzada y la pelirroja le guiño un ojo.  
"lo disfrutaras"  
Norman estaba rojo.  
Luego recibieron felicitaciones y los mejores deseos para su matrimonio, al momento llegó un Jeep militar, Don se subió junto a Norman, y se marcharon entre aplausos y silvidos, luego celebraron y bailaron, Norman arrojó el ramo que atraso Margareth, y cuando Don arrojó la liga la atrapor Boyd, fue un momento muy gracioso ya que Boyd estaba de pie con una copa de Champán en la mano, la liga callos en su copa y Grady se arrojó sobre el y tomo la liga poniéndola en el brazo de Boyd arrojandole besos, luego de la celebracion era el momento de una privada sólo para ellos.  
ahora ambos estaban abrazádos compartiendo un dulce beso luego de haber pasado una hermosa noche terminando de unir su compromiso.  
Norman acostado sobre el pecho de su esposo dejó salir un suspiro lleno de tristeza, Don cuenta de esto lo abrazo con fuerza y beso su cabello, sabía que estaba así por sus padres.  
"te amo mi vida"  
Le dijo para que se relajar, el menor sonrio y beso el pecho de su amado, sabía que con él seria feliz de su vida, ahora lo era y nada más importaba que ser amado y respetado por Don, el llevar su apellido lo era todo para el y era enormemente feliz a su lado...

Gracias por asistir a la boda de...  
Don y Norman Collier...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencia: este corto contiene Lemon y pareja Boyd xNorman**_

Su mano se movió tocando con delicadeza aquella piel sensible y suave, trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, quería que su amante disfrutarán cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra lanzada con amor.  
El joven bajo su cuerpo gemia y suspiraba cada vez que aquellas manos lo tocaban transmitiendole amor.  
Boyd se inclino, beso la boca del joven, era un beso calmado, dulce, lleno de sentimientos ya que no sólo era el deseo de poseer ese joven cuerpo, sino que también se trataba de tener su corazón.  
Su mano bajo hasta la entrepierna del joven, tocó su hombría con suavidad escuchando satisfecho como suspiros salían de esos delicados labios.  
"mmmh... Boyd...más"  
Pedía el joven cuando su delicado agarré se convirtió en uno más fuerte envolviendo la hombría del joven en su mano mientras besaba su cuello.  
El joven se retorcia bajo el contacto de su mano y besos, fue bajando lentamente hasta su pecho, allí le dio atención a los rosados pezones, lamiendo y besando logrando que el menor le jalara el cabello.  
La mano que sostenia su pene estaba húmeda ahora, así que la bajo hasta la pequeña apertura la cual deseaba con todo corazón poder poseerla.  
Con cuidado introdujo el primer dedo, el cuerpo de Norman se tenso ante la intrusión del dedo.  
"relajate, no quiero lastimarte"  
Hablo posando sus labios sobre los del joven, este asistió y le dio un corto beso.  
Pasaron los minutos, ya tenía dos dedos dentro del joven quién gemia cada vez que tocaba un punto en su interior, poco tiempo después Norman ya está listo.  
Con impaciencia se acomodó entre las piernas del joven acomodando su hombría sobre la dilatada entrada.  
"eres hermoso Norman..."  
Le dijo Boyd para entrar en él lentamente, Norman se aferro a los hombros del mayor.  
Boyd estaba realmente encantado por el calor y la estreches del cuerpo bajo suyo, había deseado tanto este momento que temía que terminaria muy rápido.  
"aah Boyd...¡te amo!"  
Exclamo el joven para luego besar los labios de este, Boyd con cuidado comenzó a mover su cadera, adelante y hacia atrás, ese era el ritmo de las estocadas, Norman comenzó a gemir sonoramente, no le importaba sí alguien más los oía.  
El mayor comenzó a penetrar más rápido y fuerte, sentía el interior de Norman calentarse más, se estrecha cada vez más, eso le indicaba que estaba a punto de terminar.  
"v-voy...aah ¡voy a terminar!"  
Grito extasiado el joven, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos mojados por lágrimas de placer, de sus finos labios escapaban gemidos y saliva.  
Boyd aumento lo velocidad, quería terminar junto a él.  
"te amo...dios eres hermoso"  
Hablo Boyd sintiendo como el orgasmo invadia su cuerpo, su abdomen se apreto y el semen comenzó a llenar al más joven, este al sentir ser llenado término derramado su esencia sobre su abdomen.  
"¡aah! Boyd...Boyd"  
Le llamaba el joven posando sus manos en sus mejillas, el nombrado abrió sus ojos, lo que encontró frente a él fue una cabina metálica.  
Al reaccionar completamente pasó sus manos por su rostro.  
"fue un sueño"  
Dijo al mirar su entrepierna, su pantalón estaba húmedo, un querido de molestia dejó sus labios, todo había sido un sueño, molesto decidió salir del tanque, necesitaba aire fresco para poder relajarse.  
"Norman jamás será mío"  
Se dijo a sí mismo, adorable a ese muchacho, pero su sueño era algo inalcanzable, el por que tenía nombre y apellido.  
Miro hacia un costado y allí estaba el joven, de pie charlando con el hombre por el cual Norman jamás sería de el.  
Vio para su molestia como el joven era tomado de la cintura para luego ser besando con pasión por el hombre que tenía su corazón.  
Los soldados a su alrededor contenían el aire al ver como se besaban, el menor rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, a medida que el beso se hacia más intenso, las manos del hombre bajaban por su cintura a sus caderas, y luego con fuerza y descaro agarró sus salgas y las apreto logrando que el joven se parar en patitas mientras dejaba salir un leve gemido.  
Al instante varios soldados desaparecieron escondido sus entrepierna tras sus manos, y el debía admitir, ese gemido había sido delicioso y deseaba escucharlos cerca a el.  
Entonces cuando se dio cuenta, el hombre que besaba al muchacho le miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules transmitian posibilidad y un claro mensaje en ellos.  
"Norman es mío, no lo mire"  
Hizo una muela de molestia, tras ver como rompían el apasionado beso se juro que conquistaria a ese hermoso joven.  
Entonces estrechando sus miradas, la guerra se había declarado entre Boyd y Don...


End file.
